1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a display system and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that allocates identification information, a display system and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, various display apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now widely used in many households.
As these display apparatuses have become widespread in use, users of the display apparatus require the devices to provide increased capabilities. Accordingly, manufacturers have made efforts to satisfy the increasing requirements of users by introducing products with new capabilities.
As a result, a display apparatus may provide various capabilities. An example of such a capability is the use of a video wall system for displaying a single image using a plurality of display apparatuses arranged together.
However, in order to connect a plurality of display apparatuses, the display apparatuses need to be connected in a certain pattern and then, the connection pattern of the display apparatuses needs to be recognized, which can be inconvenient. Further, there is a need for a technology for allowing each display apparatus to select and display a sub-image out of an image automatically.
Accordingly, there is a need for each display apparatus to be recognized easily and a sub-image to be displayed automatically when a plurality of display apparatuses are connected and used.